CATULUS
by Sukuangtou
Summary: Ciel, against his will, is turned into a kitten. It's now up to Sebastian to keep Ciel away from the dangers of an excited fiancé, robins, a white demon hound and someone far more sinister. I do now own Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I dreamt up months ago and published it on Deviantart. Thought you people would like it : - )**

* * *

Ciel screamed, a throat burning scream. Sebastian snapped up from his paperwork. Ciel? He pulled of his glasses. Grabbing his tail coat he dashed out the door, passing the awakened servants. Rounding the corner he started up the stairs in long leaps. His master could be heard screaming. What had happened? Had someone gotten in? Sebastian couldn't recall sensing a presence or anything out of the ordinary. A thump suddenly rang in his ears, alerting him to the present as his heart leapt out for his little master. Sprinting down the corridor, finally reaching the Young Masters room. Flinging the door open, expecting to see captures holding a long-dead Ciel. Instead, he found Ciel on the floor, tangled in the bed sheets, apparently still asleep. If you could call it that. The boy let out an unnerving whimper beneath the sheets. Sebastian knelt besides the wrapped up boy.

"Young Master?" He said, trying to make his voice relaxing "Young Master, wake up"

"S-S?"

"I'm here Master"

"-Tian?"

"Yes, I'm here"

The bundle began to stir, trying to free itself from the tangled mess it had gotten into.

"Sebastian?" Ciel muttered, his voice sounding swore.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian cooed, kneeling more upright.

"Don't tell..." His voice drifted off. Sebastian frowned slightly, was the boy that scared? Taking one corner off the sheets he began to help Ciel out. A rush of heat flew out.

'Yes' Sebastian thought to himself 'The boy really is that scared'

"What the HELL?" Ciel shocked voice rang into the silence. Sebastian took away the bedding. Glancing at Ciel he froze. Ciel froze. Both stared in confused and shocked silence at the small wave of fur that swayed slightly between them. A tail. Ciel's eyes widened. A tail? A TAIL? What on earth...

"My Lord" Ciel came back to reality, looking up at his butler with terrified eyes. Sebastian didn't meet his gaze, instead his eyes were fixed on the small boys head. Ciel swallowed. Oh no.

"Err" His voice felt like it had been dragged through brambles "Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid to tell you my lord, but" Sebastian paused, attempting top find the right words "Your ears have, umm, moved place"

"Moved place?" Ciel felt for his ears. Sure enough, all he found was new long locks of hair. Sebastian gently took his young masters hand and placed in on top if his head. Ciel flinched when he came into contact with soft fur. Cat ears. Ciel's widened eyes seemed to double in size before he collapsed into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian placed the small boy onto the bed and tucked the duvet up under his little chin. His ears twitched. Sebastian practically died inside. That was way to adorable. Pulling up a chair, he sat by his Masters side, observing the boys steady breathing. Soon he felt his eyes lock onto the tail which had popped out at the edge of the bed, hanging down to the floor. He admitted, he had no idea what was happening to Ciel, but he personally wouldn't mind this saying for a little while.

**NEXT MORNING**

Ciel stirred as a flash of warm light met his skin. Rolling over he snuggled deeper into the duvet, still half asleep.

"It's time to wake up, Young Master" A soothing voice called to him. Ciel made a noise in his throat, then realized that wasn't the brightest idea as his throat sung out in pain.

"Seba..." His voice disappeared mid-word.

"Oh dear, has the Young Master lost his voice?" Sebastian teased slyly, leaning over Ciel and gently opening his mouth to check his throat. Sebastian froze, trying his best to keep his joking face mask. The inside of him wanted to look more closely, to warn Ciel that his new cat features had added another feature. Fangs. A neat little row of sharp teeth. Sebastian kept his cool. He turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"It's quite red" He admitted, but after Ciel's screaming last night it was no wonder.

"Se..."

"Yes, My Lord?"

Ciel scolded at him. He didn't like being teased.

"Would the Young Master like some breakfast?" Ciel nodded "Well, would you prefer soup this morning? It's good for the throat" Ciel nodded again. Sebastian bowed low then left the room, closing the door silently. As he made his way back down the corridor, his worries began to show on his face. Fangs? They certainly hadn't been there last night. Sebastian swallowed. Was Ciel going to get worse?

Ciel sat on the bed, enjoying the rays of sun kissing his skin. His slender black tail twitched happily, his eyes closed. This. Was. Bliss. Ciel couldn't work out why he hadn't liked it before.

_'Knock'_

Ciel yawned lazily, his little ears fluttered cutely.

_'knock'_

Ciel frowned. What was that knocking? Opening his eyes he spied a Robin sitting on the windowsill, pecking at its reflection. Ciel's tail shivered excitedly.

* * *

Sebastian hurried around the kitchen. He was preparing Cream tomato soup, scones and Earl Grey with lots of milk for his little Master. Bard was standing in the middle of the kitchen like a lemon. Just watching Sebastian hurry about and asking annoying questions.

"What was da young master scremin' 'bout last night?"

"A nightmare" Sebastian snapped back, half telling the truth. After all, Ciel had awoken to a nightmare hadn't he? The Young Master hadn't mentioned the cat business this morning, and he had seemed rather relaxed. That's what worried Sebastian.

"Why you making soup?" A thick voice dragged Sebastian from his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Why you making soup?" Bard repeated.

"Soup? Oh, the Master has a sore throat"

"I could do dat you know" Bard said, slightly miffed.

"You would only blow it up and disturb the Young Master, why don't you go help Finny or something?"

Bard sniffed slightly offended, then disappeared out the room, leaving Sebastian with his thoughts.

* * *

Ciel watched the bird hop onto the neighbouring windowsill and settle down in the sun. On all fours, Ciel bounded across the room and peered out the window. The Robin closed its eyes and relaxed. Ciel silently shoved open the window. His tail gave a flick of excitement, his ears twitched. Hoisting himself onto the narrow windowsill he crawled out the window. He got ready to pounce.

Sebastian finished the soup and scones within five minutes of Bard leaving. Still wrapped in his worries he mounted the food onto the trolley and made his way out the kitchen.

"MR SEBASTIAN" Finny's voice echoed down the corridor. Sebastian turned to see Finny racing towards him.

"Honestly, I've told May-Rin enough times not to run or shout in the mansion"

"Mr Sebastian" Finny puffed "Ciel, I mean, The Young Master, he's..."

"He's?" Sebastian hung on Finny's every word.

"He has crawled out the window"

"WHAT? Where?" Sebastian asked, scared. He abandoned the trolley.

"This way" Finny lead them outside.

Bard and May-Rin were both anxiously watching their Young Master balancing on the window ledge. Both had questioned the cat features but figured this wasn't the time to ask. Sebastian raced over and looked up. Ciel was completely out the window, crouched down on the thin ledge. Sebastian's heart leapt into his mouth. What was he doing?

* * *

Ciel wobbled slightly, a shriek came from below him. He looked down puzzlingly. Who were they? He didn't recognize them at all. A flash of movement flew into his face as the Robin panicked at the sight of Ciel, flying straight into his face. Ciel recalled backwards. His knee slipped of the ledge.

"Young Master!" A strong pair of arms grabbed Ciel's waist and pulled him back inside. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. The man refused to let go of his little Master. Why had he been such an idiot? Leaving Ciel alone when he was clearly not in a stable condition. He felt like such a moron. Ciel climbed up Sebastian so he was sitting on his arm. He tilted his head at Sebastian, his face smiling slightly. Sebastian blinked, his free hand stretched across and firmly closed the window. Ciel smiled. A full smile, his eyes closed, his head still tilted. His little ears twitching. Ciel then opened his bi-coloured eyes and licked Sebastian's cheek. A rough tongue met Sebastian's cheek. He had gained more cat features in the short space of an hour, if that.

He strode over to the bed and sat down. Ciel instantly snuggled up to him, burying his face in Sebastian's waistcoat. Sebastian didn't know what to do. For the first time in his long life, he felt utterly helpless. He knew a lot about cats and humans for that matter, but he was a virgin in the realms of cat-humans or human-cats or whatever they were called. All he could do for the time being was to care for the Master, for the kitten, as best he could.

He placed a glove hand on Ciel's head and gently began to stroke the small boy.

What was he going to do?

"Sebas...?" Sitting up, Ciel looked at his 'chair'. Sebastian beamed down at him. Not a fake smile, but one that actually looked relieved.

"Young Master, you're back" His voice matched his expression.

"Back? Where did I go?" He was in bed a minuet ago. Wasn't he? His supposedly swore throat felt a million times better. What the hell was going on?

"Young Master? Don't you remember anything?"

"You only left the room a minuet ago!" Ciel was utterly bewildered. What was he on about?

"Well" Sebastian looked out the window. How could he explain? "Well" he repeated "You went cat"

"Went cat, what is that suppose to mean?" Ciel began getting annoyed.

"You see, you climbed out the window"

Ciel sat up straight in shock "What?"

"You were trying to get a bird and climbed onto the ledge. I caught you."

Ciel followed Sebastian's gaze out the window. Something suddenly flew in his face, making him jump back in surprise and fall with a thump onto the floor. His tail wiggled in front of his face. Ciel groaned. He wasn't enjoying his. Sebastian got off the bed, straightened his coat out , then turned to his little Master.

"What do you want to do Sir?" He asked. Because to be honest, he didn't know what to do himself. Something like this had never happened before.

"Get dressed"

"Of course, My Lord"

Sebastian got to work, picking out Ciel's clothes for the day. Unaware of the blond storm that was heading in their direction.

* * *

Ciel tiredly sat at his desk. His pen scribbling over his endless paperwork. Sign this, sign that, yes, no, no. It was all VERY boring. It didn't help tat his black caped butler was hovering over him. Watching is every move like a prison guard.

Sebastian wasn't going to take any chances. He wasn't leaving Ciel alone again. Not for a moment. Ciel's tail flicked crossly around his shoulders. Sebastian let a small smile cross his lips. So cute. His little ears, his tiny fangs. It was all just so adorable. Sebastian shook his head. No. He couldn't think that. Ciel was in a bad way. He had almost killed himself this morning.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir?" Sebastian looked down at the small boy.

"You were shaking your head" Ciel voice was monotone. Exhausted.

"Oh, nothing Sir, please continue with your work" Sebastian smiled at the boy. Ciel's eyes lingered a few seconds more before turning back to the work in front of him.

_'knock knock'_

"Come in" Ciel called.

May-Rin poked her head through the door. Her big glasses shining from the light streaming into the room.

"E-excuse me Sir b-but Miss Elizabeth j-just called. She's c-coming over" The maid stuttered, sneaking quick looks at the furry ears and tail.

Both men froze.

"Thank you, May-Rin" Ciel finally said, breaking the awkward silence. The maid nodded, exiting the room. Ciel sat back into the oversized chair. 'Damn' He thought to himself.

"Young Master, please, stop squirming" Sebastian grabbed the boys shoulder, sitting him back down on the bed. Sebastian resumed brushing Ciel's thick locks in an attempt to hide the kitten ears. Ciel wriggled in the strong hand. The horrid brush kept scraping against his sensitive ears. It hurt!

Sebastian lost his grip on Ciel as he spun around on the bed to face him. Then the worst happened. Ciel knelt up and licked Sebastian's nose. Sebastian reeled back. Oh no. Please, not now. Ciel jumped off the bed onto the carpet. His tail glided around excitedly. Ciel began pawing at the eye-patch. Tumbling around onto his back, trying to get it off. Sebastian squatted down to Ciel's height.

"Young Master?" He said in a bid to get Ciel back to reality. Ciel looked up at him, then lunged forward so his whole body rubbed against Sebastian's, knocking Sebastian back onto his bum. Ciel rubbed himself into his chest, purring.

Horseshoes clattered down the driveway. Elizabeth had arrived. Sebastian felt a surge of panic flow through him. Ciel suddenly lost interest in him, instead he pounced at a piece of loose thread hanging off the duvet. His little fangs pulled at it in happiness.

"Young Master, please" Sebastian stood up. Pick up Ciel he held him in a bridal fashion. Ciel flopped his hand at Sebastian's hair, letting a small 'mew' pass his lips. Sebastian looked down at him, cradling the delusional boy in his arms. Ciel looked so happy. There was a knock downstairs, an excited shriek rang down the corridors. The door flung open and Miss Elizabeth ran into the room.

* * *

**Hehe, I'll leave it on a cliff-hanger.**

******Just so there i****s****n't any confusion on how Ciel 'bounded' to the window I've made it so he is crawling like a toddler, on hands and knees. I simply couldn't make him cute if he walked on hands and feet, bum sticking in the air...lol!****  
**

******Sukuangtou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, I'm glade people liked this!**

* * *

The door flung open and Miss Elizabeth ran into the room. Sebastian's eyes widened for a split second before he put on his mask, Ciel still cradled in is arms.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth, welcome back to the Phantomhive mansion" He smiled. Ciel carried on flicking Sebastian's hair, oblivious to what was happening around him. Elizabeth gave a short, sharp gasp.

"Ciel?" She stepped forward, peering at the playful kitten that was her fiancé. Ciel looked up at the mention of his name. He looked up at Elizabeth curiously, his furry ears twisting.

"Ciel?" She repeated. She put out her hand and began to stroke the kitten. Ciel beamed happily before resting his head into her hand, wanting more.

"Oh my gosh Ciel you are simply adorable!" The girl bubbled. Sebastian was a little taken back. He placed Ciel down on the bed. Elizabeth carried on stroking. Ciel clambered onto her lap, purring blissfully. She giggled.

"Miss Elizabeth" Sebastian started "about the Young Masters condition-"

"Oh, I don't care about that, I'm just so happy that he's smiling" Elizabeth interrupted. Paula appeared in the doorway.

"My Lady?" She said, her voice like a mouse.

"Paula, get the carriage, we're taking Ciel home" Sebastian had a mini heart attack. What? What was this girl thinking? He's not a pet.

"I don't think that's wise, Miss Elizabeth" Sebastian tried his best to keep his voice calm "Ciel is very ill. This only happens every so often, he goes back to being Ciel"

"I agree with Sebastian" Paula practically whispered "It wouldn't be healthy for him to be moved around. What if someone saw him? After all, he is still an Earl"

Elizabeth pouted.

"If he's sick then he should be with me" Elizabeth argued "Don't tell me what to do. Paula, get the carriage"

"Yes My Lady" She gave a small bow then headed for the door. She caught Sebastian's eye. They shared a worried glance before she disappeared down the corridor.

Sebastian helped Ciel into the carriage with a great feeling of dread. Ciel bounced onto the seats next to Elizabeth brightly. Paula stepped next to Sebastian.

"I'll do my best" She whispered "I'll keep him away from My Lady's parents the best I can, but I can't promise anything" Sebastian smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once Ciel becomes less delusional he will swiftly come back" He could only hope these words were true.

* * *

"Now Ciel" Elizabeth started as they entered her pink room "Lest make you smile, Paula isn't here so we can have fun!" Ciel sniffed around curiously. He didn't know where they were. He felt scared. Where was the tall man who held him? The pink girl was nice, but she was very noisy and energetic. The pink girl beckoned him over to a desk. When he came into reach she undid his ribbon.

"Such a miserable colour"

And unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Then removed his eye-patch. Taking a very frilly, very pink bow she tied it tightly around his neck. Ciel pawed at it. He didn't like it, it hurt.

"Don't Ciel" her voice was firm "Otherwise you won't look cute" Ciel back up a few paces. Where was the tall man?

Sebastian sat at the kitchen table. His tail coat draped over a chair, his white sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his face in his hands. The servants had been banished to their rooms. Why was this happening? Why did this happen to his Ciel? Sebastian didn't love him, but over the years he had felt rather protective and parental over Ciel, as if he was his own son. He had considered forgetting the contract and asking Ciel if he could adopt him. Sebastian took out his watch. 5 minuets past 12. Was it only that? Was it only this morning that Ciel climbed out his bedroom window? It felt longer. Sebastian placed his head back onto his hand, his gaze falling on the outside world. Normally Ciel would be about to have lunch now. What if they didn't feed him properly there?

Ciel struggled against the lead attached to his ribbon. He felt hungry, confused and alone. The pink girl had stroked him again. He had liked that. But then the quiet lady came into the room and the pink girl left. Leaving him tied up to the bed post. He felt dizzy. His head span in fast, sickening circles. He blacked out.

* * *

Ciel awoke in a VERY pink room. Wasn't he having his hair brushed? Where was his room? Or, more importantly, where was he? His mind felt heavy. His eyelids where trying to close again. NO! He was Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

Lizzy walked into the room.

"Ciel?"

"Lizzy?" Ciel watched as the girl walked over to her desk and open a draw, her back to him.

"Lizzy, what's going on?"

Lizzy turned to him. Her hands behind her back. She approached him and knelt.

"Ciel" She said softly before embracing him. Ciel felt something pierce his skin.

"I'm sorry, Ciel" She gently whispered "But your happiness comes first, and you more happy when you're not you"

Ciels world darkened.

Sebastians head shot up. Ciel had been drugged. He was sure of it.

Ciel opened his eyes. The pink girl grinned, taking his leash. Where was the tall man? Ciel felt confused. His head felt groggy. The pink girl took his lead and pulled him up onto the bed. He slumped down. he would hardly stay awake. She giggled and started petting his head. He liked that. He smiled.

"Oh Ciel" The pink girls whispered in his ears "I'm only doing this because it makes you happy"

Doing what? What was the pink girl saying? He was confused. Suddenly the dizziness returned. He collapsed onto the bed.

"Damn Ciel" Elizabeth cursed "Why do insist on being unhappy?"

* * *

Ciel woke up in the pink room again. Lizzy was standing next to him by the bed. He backed away.

"Lizzy?"

"Ciel, come here"

"No" Ciel backed up further so he was the other side of the bed. He remembered being injected last time, it wasn't going to happen again. Elizabeth frowned, she started to crawl across the bed. Ciel tied to move away, but a lead attached to the other end of the bed held him to the spot.

"Lizzy, don't"

"But Ciel, you're happy when you not you" Her eyes brimmed with tears. Ciel, for once, didn't care.

"Lizzy, I WON'T allow you to drug me" He tried to sound firm, but his head was thumping against his skull. Lizzy leaned over him. A swift movement, and a needle was poking through his sleeve. Lizzy push about a quarter through before Ciel managed to grab her arm and pull it out.

Damn. A blackness covered his eyes. He felt like he was going to puke.

"Se-Sebastian"

"Miss Elizabeth, I do not approve of you drugging my Master" Elizabeth swung around. By the window Sebastian was standing with a very angry expression on his face.

"But he's happy when he's a kitten"

"Does he look happy?"

Elizabeth looked down at the unconscious boy. He was laying on his side. His face looked sadder then before.

"Oh" Was all she could manage. Sebastian walked over to the bed. Ciel looked paler than usual, thinner to. Ripping the lead in two he scooped up the little boy and left via window, leaving a quietly sobbing girl behind him.

* * *

It was dark outside when they arrived back at the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian hurried into Ciel's room, laying the boy on the bed. He quickly removed the stupid pink ribbon from Ciel's neck. As it came away a bruise was revealed where the first needle had gone in. Sebastian cursed. The girl had no idea what she was doing. Luckily, it wasn't enough to kill the boy. Grabbing Miss Elisabeth's arm had saved him. But Ciel still looked weak and worn out. Changing him into his night-gown, Sebastian tucked the boy under the duvet. Pulling up a chair he sat by him. Watching his shoulders fall up and down, listening to his steady heartbeat. Sebastian's mind started to drift. Had it only been last night he had done this? It all seamed surreal.

"Sebas...?" Ciel turned over to face his butler. Sebastian smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy"

"That's to be expected" Sebastian felt Ciels forehead. It felt warm, but nothing to be concerned about.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Thank you"

Ciel slept until around 10 the next morning. He still looked deathly pale, black rings glowed against his sin under his eyes. The bruise on his next also lit up against his skin. Sebastian poured the boy a cup of Earl Grey, making sure it was light enough for the tired Master to be able to hold. Ciel took a sip.

"Any better?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded before sipping again. Sebastian smiled. He got busy unloading the food he had prepared.

"For breakfast we have green pea soup and freshly made bread" He placed a tray across the Earls lap and laid out the food. Ciel ate silently, only his tail gliding about showing the pleasure of the food. Sebastian studied the boy with great concern. He was thin, Ciel had always lost weight easily and after all that had happened yesterday, it was no wonder. He was also pale, which was right. Ciel finished his breakfast. As Sebastian tided away the dishes, Ciel climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. Leaning his head against the glass, he enjoyed the coldness that was pushed into his head. He looked down. The thought that he had climbed out the window yesterday at this height terrified him. He took a step back at the thought.

"Master?" Ciel backed into Sebastian "Do you wish to get dressed?"

Ciel looked out of his study window in horror. Elisabeth's carriage approached the mansion.

"Sebastian" Ciel turned to his butler who was next to him, watching the nearing girl "Why wasn't I told she was coming over?"

"I didn't know myself" Sebastian glared down at the girl bouncing up to the door. He saw May-Rin answer it only to be pushed out the way.

"Excuse me, My Lord, I will go and see to our uninvited guest"

"Miss Elizabeth" Sebastian looked down at the girl from the top of the stairs. She looked up.

"Hello Sebastian, I came to see Ciel-"

"My master is very tired after yesterday" Sebastian interrupted "It may not be sensible to disturb him"

"He's my fiancé, I can see him when I want"

"Miss Elizabeth-"

"Hello Lizzy" Both pairs of eyes looked up to see Ciel leaning on the banister.

"Ciel!" The blond cried, running up the stairs and hugging Ciel. Ciel remained stiff, unwilling to hug back. Sebastian watched with blazed eyes. Lizzy pulled back.

"Ciel, let's talk" She glared down at Sebastian "In privet" Ciel said nothing, instead he made his way to the drawing room.

"Ciel, you're not happy" Lizzy sat herself down next to him on the sofa "Look at you"

"You drugged me" Ciel's voice was flat. Hurt. He stared at her.

"It was for your own good Ciel" She pleaded "It's not healthy being sad all the time"

"It's not healthy being drugged"

"Stop twisting my words!" Lizzy shrieked "I'm trying to help you"

Ciel remained silent. Lizzy pouted. He took her small handbag and opened it. Taking a pink glass bottle she opened the lid.

"Lizzy, what are-" Ciel broke into coughing fits as a pink mist flew out the bottle.

"A friend gave it to me, she said it would help you" She took out her hankie and placed it over her mouth "I'm not suppose to smell it, so I will leave now Ciel"

"Lizzy-" Ciel tumbled to the floor as the girl left.

After Miss Elizabeth left, Sebastian darted to the drawing-room. As he opened the door a horrific smell hit his nose. It smelt of angels. Ciel was nowhere to be seen. Taking the bottle, Sebastian placed the lid back on it.

"Young Master?" Sebastian's eyes zoomed around.

"Mew?" Came the reply from behind the sofa. Kneeling on the sofa Sebastian looked behind it. Ciel's one big, curious eye looked back at him. His little ears twitching.

"Oh Ciel" Sebastian picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms "What am I to do with you?"

Ciel looked at the tall man before snuggling up in his torso, purring with pleasure. Sebastian sat down on the sofa. Whatever was in the bottle defiantly had brought on the change from Ciel to kitten. Angels. He physically shuddered at the word, making Ciel mew. Slipping the bottle into his pocket where it was safe, he began to play with the kitten. Talking a piece of string from his pocket (He liked to keep one handy) he dangled it in front of the boys face. Ciel leapt at it, falling onto the cushions beside him.

"Mew!" Ciel grabbed at the string, biting at it with his fangs. Sebastian smiled. This was all just to captivating. But he had to remember that Ciel was ill. He still looked deathly pale. Pale. Angels. Angels were pale. Sebastian's eyes widened. Someone was trying to purify Ciel. HIS Ciel.

"Oof" Sebastian was suddenly jumped on as Ciel raced to catch a fly. His head darted about as he watched it insistently. His ears were perked straight up. Sebastian swallowed. Maybe he could allow himself to watch this just for a minute.

Ciel bounded around tall mans feet in the kitchen. He liked the kitchen. It smelled good. There were lots of things to investigate. He liked the cooking utensils. Laying on his back he swiped at them with his 'paws'. Sebastian smiled softly at the boy. He agreed with Miss Elizabeth on one thing, Ciel should smile more. It was a beautiful smile. He squatted down.

"Are you going to turn back so you can have lunch?" He asked the kitten. Ciel cocked his head which he took for a no. There wasn't much point in making something if Ciel wasn't going to eat it. Taking a brimmed bowl he got out some milk. Setting the bowl down on the floor he watched Ciel fondly lap up the cool drink, a white dribble running down his chin. Sebastian expression changed to one of worry. Ciel was the same colour as the milk. He still wasn't to sure what was happening, apart from the fact that Angels were involved.

Ciel finished the milk. Talking his hankie, Sebastian knelt and stared cleaning up Ciel. The kitten squirmed.

"Now, now" Sebastian cooed quietly. Once he was done he gently picked up the now yawning boy. Ciel curled up into his shoulder, his bright eyes closing.

The Angel relaxed into the chair. The portal in front glowing with the images of Sebastian setting the curled up kitten onto the bed, then sitting down next to him, gently brushing his fringe. The Angel smiled. Words left the Angels soft lips.

_"Cats and dogs won't get on well, get on well, get on well, Cats and dogs won't get on well, my fair lady"_

Pluto sniffed at the ground. His red eyes gleamed. He smelt Angels. He liked Angels. Suddenly, he hated kittens. Despised them. They were disgusting. Sniffing at the ground again he caught the sent of one. It smelt a little like someone he knew but he couldn't place it. He hated kittens. Following the smell he crept indoors.

The Angel smiled. The familiar tune whispered around the demon-hound. Thrusting the door to Ciel's room open he snarled at the kitten. Sebastian turned around.

"Pluto? Who let you in?" Pluto walked into the room. All his white, pointed teeth bearing. Sebastian stood up, placing a protective hand over Ciel. Pluto bolted at Sebastian. The two locked in combat. Falling against the far wall, Sebastian pinned Pluto down.

"I have always hated dogs" He muttered. Pluto scratched at his cheek, drawing blood. Sebastian summoned all his strength to hold Pluto in place as the opened the window. One quick move and Sebastian managed to slip Pluto out. Pluto fell to the ground with a thud. Looking up at Sebastian, Pluto could see the real demons eyes glaring at him. He crawled away, ashamed. Why had he attacked Sebastian?

Turning to the Young Master Sebastian froze. An Angel was sitting on the bed, gently stroking the sleeping Ciel. A smile was turned to Sebastian. From Sebastian's perspective, it looked like the evillest thing he had ever seen.

"Angela Blanc" He spat. Angela grinned wider before scooping Ciel into her arms. An oval white portal glowed behind her.

"Don't you dare move" Sebastian threatened, a row of glistening silverware slid down his sleeves.

"What are you going to do? Demon. You can't hurt the kitten" She stepped back into the portal, disappearing from view. Sebastian cursed. After a moment's hesitation, he jumped through to.

"I'm coming, Young Master"

* * *

**So, you like? Dislike? Please R&R!**

**Sukuangtou **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian thumped into the bedroom wall.

"No!" He cried, spinning on his heels "No, no, no" The portal vanished. Sebastian slumped to his knees. The glistening silverware toppled onto the floor with a clatter. The blood from Pluto's scars across his cheek dripped off his chin onto the pristine white shirt. He could only stare at the space in the middle of the room. Ciel was gone. All of Sebastian's hopes for them, for their future together, gone. Snatched away by an Angel before his very eyes. He lent his back against the wall, tucking his knees under his chin, his hands covering his face. He had just stood there. He had let Ciel go. Thick tears slid from his normally cold eyes. They stung as they slid into the cuts, mixing with the blood which marbled in the salty water. A small sob escaped Sebastian lips. It was soon followed by anther. Then another. The demon sat there, crying for the boy he'd lost.

"Sebas-chan?"

Sebastian looked up. Grell was sitting on the windowsill, his legs crossed, a confused look on his face. Sebastian turned is head away.

"What you do want?" His voice came out thick. Grell hopped off the ledge and trotted over.

"You're crying" He gasped.

"So?"

"You're MY Sebas-chan!" He giggled "It's my job to make you happy" He sat down next to him "What's the matter?"

"None of your business" Sebastian turned away, he looked at the bed where Ciel had been quietly sleeping. He'd looked so cute, so adorable. Tears welled up in his eyes. Grell frowned. This was defiantly a different Sebastian than he knew.

"Did that brat do something to you?" He asked, concerned. Sebastian gasped at him.

"What? Ciel would never do anything to me!" Ciel? Since when did Sebastian refer to Ciel by him name?

"Don't you mean, Young Master?" He raised an eyebrow. Sebastian looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. The black nails could be seen through the now wet material. Grell slid up close, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

"Come on" He gently encouraged, not a trace of his usual annoying self in his voice. It sounded more motherly "Tell me what happened"

Sebastian remained silent. He slipped of his gloves, they were totally ruined. The seal of the contract dully glowed on his hand. It looked as distressed as he did.

"Come on, tell me" Grell cooed. He felt Sebastian shoulders slump as he traced the dulling seal. A tear rolled down his cheek, again sliding into the scars. He winced. Grell took out his hankie and stared to wipe the blood away.

"Tell me" He repeated. Sebastian looked at his with big, sad eyes.

"It started the other night..."

* * *

Ciel woke up in light. He didn't like the light. He liked the dark. His ears went back on his head. He stood (into a crawling position). His tail was low. He didn't like it. Where was the tall man who stroked him and gave him milk?

"Ciel, come here darling" Ciel huddled in his spot on the white floor. He was in a mist of white. Lost.

"Mew?" He questioned. A figure approached him. Ciel backed up. A face smiled down at him. He didn't recognise it. The woman squatted down, her hand held out for petting. Ciel sniffed it. It smelt strange.

"That's the smell of purity" She whispered. Ciel backed up, he didn't like it. "Ah, so attached to the dark" He was suddenly grabbed by his coat collar.

"Mew!" He struggled. He was pulled into a bridal position. It wasn't like how the tall man did it. He did it softy. This was firm and hard. He wriggled.

"Sleep Ciel" The woman whispered. Ciel's limbs went weak. He looked up terrified at the woman.

"Mew?" Was all he could manage before his eyelids fell closed.

* * *

Sebastian now had his head on Grell's shoulder. Grell stroked Sebastian's hair. Usually, he would be having his head torn off by Sebastian. And he had a feeling it would happen again next time they met, but today was different. Sebastian was exhausted. Ciel's condition had worn him out. Grell pondered over the matter. Ciel being taken by and Angel? He was sure that was illegal. With his free hand he took out a notepad from his waistcoat pocket. Flipping it open he scanned across all the 'Laws of the dead'.

"Ah-huh!" He shouted, making Sebastian jump.

"Ah-huh what?"

"I knew it"

"You knew what?" Sebastian asked, getting irritated.

"Look here" He pointed at some scribbled in the notepad "Ciel's death has been written since he was born, everyone's has, though I can't tell you how. Angela has violated the 22A act" He cleared his throat "Under NO circumstances may someones past be re-written, erased or purified" He grinned at Sebastian "This, my dear fellow, mean that you are now able to come to the Reapers Academy and gain our help to stop what's happening to Ciel"

Sebastian remained silent, his eyes widened. Grell stood up, holding out for Sebastian hand.

"Let's go"

* * *

Grell lead Sebastian through the shining white doors. The other reapers scurried about in black suits, oval glasses and their own reaper tools. A few looked over at Sebastian, gossiping behind their notepads. Sebastian ducked down just in time to miss a tool flying at his head.

"What's he doing here?" William asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Will!" Grell shrieked "Don't hurt Sebas-chan!"

"I won't repeat myself" William warned. A look of death was aimed at Sebastian who, now fully recovered from his earlier outburst of tears, returned the look.

"Will, and Angel took Ciel" Grell grabbed Williams arm "And it's in violation of Act 22A" William looked at Grell suspiciously.

"How so?"

"An Angel" He looked at Sebastian "Angela, yes?" Sebastian nodded "Is purifying Ciel"

"I see, well I guess that's plausible. This way Mr Michaelis" He started to walk down the corridor before turning to Grell.

"YOU have paperwork to do" Grell scoffed. Blowing a kiss at Sebastian he trotted away. Sebastian followed William down the many corridors. He felt out-of-place. He suddenly realized he still had the blood stained shirt on, a bloody cheek and red, puffy eyes. It was embarrassing for a Phantomhive butler to be seen this way.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian quietly asked, keeping his head down. William turned around.

"What?" He pushed his glasses further up his nose in annoyance. He didn't want to be seen with this rat for longer than necessary.

"Is there somewhere where I can clean up?" William sighed. He gestured down the hallway.

"Thank you, I'll be quick"

* * *

Sebastian stared at the pale face in the mirror. Dark rings dug deep under his sad eyes. His hair looked like it had been back combed where he had leaned on Grell. Blood bloomed on his shirt. Three red scars kissed his cheek and he was without his white gloves. He was a complete mess. Pouring cold water into his hands he let the cold droplets scatter over his face. Scrubbing at the blood stains that were highlighted by his pale skin he managed to make his face a bit more presentable. He took out his hankie to dry off. He paused. Little damp milk stains were nestled on the fabric. He stroked them Ciel had been so happy, drinking the milk like there was no tomorrow.

"Hum-hmm"

Sebastian swung around to see William standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, one moment" He dried off his face. Using his hand as a brush he straitened out the raised hair. He couldn't do much about the blood as it has already stained, so he just pulled his collar up slightly to cover it.

"Ready?" William asked impatiently. Sebastian gritted his teeth, trying to hold back sarcasm and insults for Ciels sake.

"Ready"

* * *

Ciel felt dizzy. He didn't like it. He felt uncomfortable. The shirt he was wearing rubbed against his skin. Rubbed against his fur that covered his body. His ears pricked up. He could hear a voice.

_"Kittens are so small and weak, small and weak, small and weak, kittens are so small and weak, my fair lady"_

He felt weak. Attempting to open his eyes he could see he was still in the white mist. Laid across the lady's lap. She was stroking him. He didn't know if he liked that or not.

"My my, Ciel" She whispered, her voice soft but unnerving "You're almost a pure as the driven snow"

"Mew?" Ciel tried to turn onto his back to look at her. The woman held him down. She started humming the tune again. Ciel let the blackness take him.

"Sit down" William instructed. Sebastian didn't like being told what to do, especially by HIM, but he did it. For Ciel's sake. William sat behind his desk, opening a draw he took out a folder. He opened it on a bookmarked page.

"This is how to get to and from the Angel realm" He turned the book towards Sebastian "Of course, I will be there to, and most likely Grell. Once there you will need to find the boy and get out of there ASAP. Leave the Angel to us" He pushed up his glasses. Sebastian frowned at William.

"I understand you want your revenge, but as it is a violation of one of our acts, it's our matter" Sebastian looked away to avoid saying anything he'd regret.

"I-" He swallowed "I understand"

"Good" William picked up his telephone "Hello, Hannah? Bring Grell to my office please. Tell him we're about to go to the Angel realm" Sebastian hoped Grell would be quick. He let a look of worry wash over his face. He longed to see Ciel.

* * *

"How pathetic" Angela commented as she watched the demon talk to William and Grell. She looked down at Ciel. He was now completely purified. His whole body was covered in fur, his kitten instincts had taken over his whole soul. She doubted if he remembered anything. Ciel's eyes opened, looking up at her in confusion. She grinned down at him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Ciel cocked his head. She took that for a yes. Holding her hand out she snatched a bottle of milk from thin air and offered it to Ciel. Ciel drunk greedily. 'Yes' she thought. Bonding with the kitten like this would mean that he would be unsure to go to Sebastian, as he had no memory of him at all.

* * *

Sebastian, William and Grell leaped through the portal into the Angel realm. Sebastian was hit by a wall of hot pain. Falling to the ground he groaned.

"You're a demon, you're not welcome here" William said, his voice a monotone. Grell helped him up.

"Sebas-chan, you find Ciel, let us deal with Angela"

"Yes, I know" He badly wanted to rip that Angel in two, but Ciel came first. He would have his revenge later. Grell and William disappeared into the white mist, leaving Sebastian alone.

Using his accurate hearing he listened. He could hear his breath rasping in his throat from the pain. He could hear his heart thumping against his ribcage.

"Mew?"

He spun his head towards the noise, his eyes tightly shut. Ciel.

"Mew?"

To his right. He took a few steps to the right.

"Mew?"

Now the left? Sebastian opened his eyes. The mist was thick and heavy now.

"Hizzz" Ciel hissed behind him. Sebastian span round on his heels.

"Hiya kitty!" Grell? Sebastian ran. His eyes felt blinded by the mist. His foot caught on something sending Sebastian flying to the ground. He hit it with a thump. The pain he already felt intensified.

"Mew? Hizzz" Sebastian turned around. He had tripped on Ciel. The kitten had gotten lost in the mist. He gasped.

Black-hair man gasped at him. Ciel backed up. He didn't like it. His ears flattened against his head. His tail touched the Red-noisy man. The Red-noisy man squatted down.

"Ciel?"

"Hizzz" Ciel hissed at him. Black-hair man knelt behind him.

"Ciel, it's me" He held out his hand.

"Hizzzz" Ciel spun round to look at him. Ciel was scared. He backed away. Black-hair man looked pained. Where was the woman? She fed him. Black-hair man made eye contact with Red-noisy man. His eyebrows twitched.

"Ciel" Black-hair man cooed.

"Hizzz" Ciel kept his eyes locked on him.

"Ciel, we're not going to hurt you" Ciel remained silent. He didn't like this. Suddenly arms wrapped around his chest, hoisting him off the ground.

"Hizzz" Ciel struggled in Red-noisy mans grip.

"Grell gently" Black-hair man snapped. He scooped him out of Red-noisy mans arms. Ciel tried to squirm out of his hold but Black-hair mans hands firmly held him there.

"See you back at the academy, Sebas-chan" Red-noisy man giggled. He skipped away. Black-hair started stroking his head.

"Shh, Ciel, it's OK" He stared walking through the mist. Ciel tired. He was scared. He didn't like this. They came to a portal. Ciel flinched as they walked through.

* * *

Sebastian felt Ciel flinch. His little heartbeat pounded on Sebastian's chest. Ciel was now curled in his arms, shaking. They entered Williams office. Settling down on one of the chairs, Sebastian started rocking back and forth, as if he was calming a baby.

"Shh" He gently whispered in Ciel's furry ear "Shh, it OK" Ciel's hands gripped his tail coat, little claws poking from his fingers. His tail shook nervously. Sebastian could've stayed there forever. Holding Ciel in his arms, he felt the protectiveness sweep over him.

"Umm, Sebas-chan" Sebastian looked up to see Grell and William "We couldn't find her"

"What?" Sebastian cried. Ciel jumped and ducked down.

"We couldn't find her anywhere" William pushed his glasses up his nose "But we will find her" Sebastian cursed under his breath. He KNEW they would muck it up. Ciel slipped out of his grasp. He bounded into the corner, then turned to face them. His ears back.

"Oh Ciel, come here" Sebastian followed him.

"Hizz"

Sebastian stopped. William came as close as he dared. Kneeling down, he examined Ciel.

"He doesn't seem to recognised us" He commented. Sebastian winced. He was going to bloody kill that Angel. William inched further. Ciel went back, his rear pushing against the wall. Grell also knelt.

"He doesn't act like Ciel at all" Suddenly remembering Sebastian earlier that day he pulled the demon down to the floor, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Call him over" William instructed "If you want him changed back then we need a closer look at him" Sebastian tapped his hand on the floor.

"Ciel, come here, it's OK"

* * *

"Hizz" Ciel hissed. He didn't like this. Black-hair man tapped his hand on the floor.

"Ciel, it's OK, come here" Ciel inched further back into the wall.

"Hizz" Black-hair man crept closer. Ciel couldn't go back any further. His tail curled around him.

"Ciel" Black-hair man cooed "Ciel, it's me, Sebastian" Black-hair man tried to touch him but Ciel leapt away from the outstretched hand over into the other corner. Black-hair man, Red-noisy man and Green-eyes man all stood up.

"You'd better just pick him up" Green-eyes man said sharply "He doesn't seem to want to come to us"

"Will!" Red-noisy man gasped. Black-hair man sighed. He looked at him. Ciel was confused. Black-hair man approached.

"Hizz" He tried to sound braver than he was. Black-hair man grabbed him, pulling him off the ground.

"Hizz. Mew? Hizz" Ciel struggled. He felt scared. Black-hair man held him firmly so he couldn't move.

"Mew?" Ciel gave Black-hair man a scared look.

"It's OK Ciel" He said calmly "I'm not going to hurt you" Green-eyes man came over. He pushed his glasses up his nose. He studied Ciel. Ciel became uncomfortable. He squirmed in Black-hair mans arms.

"You said something about changing him back" Black-hair man said, holding firmly onto Ciel. Green-eyes man nodded.

"We can reverse things like this" He said stiffly "But it can take a while. You need to find out the cause of changes, research it, find out if anything will harm the person due to the changes like diseases. Then you need to find a cure"

"So does Ciel need cat shots?" Red-noisy man said. Ciel looked over Black-haired mans shoulder. People hurried by the door. The door.

"It would be wise to" Green-eyes man said "Just to make sure"

"Shots?" Black-hair man said uneasily "I don't know if I could hold him down for sh-" Suddenly, Ciel leapt from his arms and raced out the open door. He liked this.

"Dammit" William cursed. Sebastian and Grell sped to the door. Ciel was nowhere to be seen.

"Ciel" Sebastian called, his mind racing. He had let it happen. AGAIN. He had let Ciel slip right through his fingers. He should have held him tighter. He had felt the boy struggling but he seemed to calm down. When he noticed the door. William joined them in the corridor.

"Grell you head that way" He glanced at Sebastian, unwilling to say his name "Mr Michaelis, you go the other way"

"What about you?" Grell asked, already halfway down the corridor.

"I've got paperwork to do"

Sebastian scoffed before vanishing down the corridor.

"Ciel"

* * *

"Ciel" Ciel flinched away as Red-noisy man ran by. Hiding under a table with a white tablecloth draped over covered him. He liked laid down in the small, dark circle. He was scared. He heard Red-noisy man walk by again.

"Damn that brat!" He cursed. Ciel remain silent. His ears back, his tail rolled around him. He heard the other voices of people hurrying by.

"I've got a gruesome job-"

"Did you hear-"

"Then I've got to go to-"

"So much paper-"

"Have you got a pen?"

"No, sorry"

"His asthma is getting-"

"My reapers tool badly needs upgrading-"

It was too noisy. Ciel covered his ears with his hands. He didn't like it. He wanted to get away. It was horrible. Peaking his head our from the material, he waited for the corridor to quieten. He liked it when it did. Slipping out the round a corner. Keeping to the wall he searched for somewhere else to hide. He liked the quiet. He didn't like all these corridors though. Soon he was lost. Sliding through an open door he came into a hall. Chairs sat in rows across it width-ways. At the far end was a stage. Ciel sniffed around, unsure.

"Mew?" He mewed softly. No reply. "Mew?" A little louder this time. Still no reply. Satisfied that it was empty he climbed onto one of the chairs. Curling into ball he relaxed slightly. His scared eyes fluttered closed. He drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian was ow, officially, lost. All his demon senses were muddled. He felt tired, exhausted even.

"Sebas-chan?" Sebastian turned to see Grell at the other end of the corridor. "Any luck?"

"No" Sebastian admitted. Grell started towards him. "You?"

"No" Grell sighed. He put a hand on Sebastian's arm "Come on, its 5:00 AM. Looks like you could do with some sleep"

"Not without Ciel" Sebastian argued.

"He can't get out of this building. Anyway, you'll find him quicker after some rest"

Sebastian couldn't be bothered to argue back. He didn't have the energy. Letting Grell lead him to the sitting room, he slopped down on the sofa. Grell went to make a drink. When he came back he found Sebastian asleep across the sofa. He had his mouth slightly open, his tail coat used as a blanket. His shoulders raised and fell with desperately needed sleep. Grell slipped out the room.

Grell couldn't place what that noise was. It almost sounded like...purring? Peering into the meetings hall the noise got louder. Ciel? Movement caught his eye. A tail hang down from a chair. Being as quiet as he could, Grell sneaked over. Ciel was asleep in the chair. His little ears twitched blissfully. His nose wrinkled slightly. Grell had to admit, this was terribly cute. Slowly, he gently scooped the sleeping kitten into his arms. Ciel snuggled into his chest.

"Me...?" Ciel muttered.

"Shh" Grell uttered into his furry ears. Making sure not the joist the small boy around, he took Ciel to the sitting room. He placed him down on one of the soft armchairs, tucking a blanket over him. The sleeping Master and Butler looked a beautiful picture. Closing the door behind him, Grell stuck a sign on the door.

'DO NOT DISTURB'

* * *

**Well, you like?**

**Sorry about the wait :S I'll try to upload these quicker!**

**Sukuangtou**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was the first to wake. His arms felt stiff from the awkward position he had slept in. Pulling his tail coat on, he glanced around the sitting room. The cream coloured carpet was slightly worn where people walked, the walls were a crisp white. There was another cream sofa opposite him and an armchair at the far end. His eyes locked onto the tired kitten. He was covered in a red blanket, his shoulders rising and falling slowly. Sebastian crept over. Kneeling down by the armrest he crossed his arms over it, his chin resting on his wrist. He felt as if he was looking over a cot at a baby. For the first time, he got a good look at Ciel's appearance. He hadn't really paid much attention earlier. Or way that yesterday? Sebastian didn't know.

"Me..." Ciel muttered in his sleep. Sebastian grinned. He was adorable. His ears and tail seamed even more kitten-like. His new midnight blue fur that covered him looked soft and silky. Ciel seemed to have lost his eye-patch whilst with Angela, leaving his eye with the seal exposed. Like the seal on Sebastian's hand, it was very dull. Ciel stretched slightly, his nose wrinkled up. He was beautiful.

"Mew?" Ciel opened his big eyes, looking up at Sebastian.

"Hello Ciel" He said, trying to keep his voice calming. It worked. Ciel didn't back away in fright, or hiss at him. He just sat up, one ear down, one up. Sebastian gently began to stroke him. Ciel stared at him for a split seconded before relaxing into his hand. Sebastian grinned. Slipping onto the chair, Ciel climbed onto his lap. A small purr rumbling in his throat and chest.

Ciel liked this. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place from where. Black-hair man rubbed small circles on his ear. It was nice. Red-noisy man appeared at the door.

"Sebas-chan" He said, entering the room "Are you feeling better?"

"Much" Black-hair man said.

"Ciel's warmed up to you" Ciel looked up at his name.

"Yes" Black-hair man said. Red-noisy man petted my cheek. Ciel licked his hand.

"He has defiantly calmed down now" He said. Ciel purred.

"Yes, but I don't think he knows who we are" Black-hair man said sadly. Ciel twisted around and licked his nose. Black-hair man liked that.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Red-noisy man asked.

"I guess so" Black-hair man replied, stroking Ciel's back. He liked that.

"I'll show you to the kitchens" Red-noisy man said. Black-hair man scooped Ciel up.

"Mew?"

"It's OK, Ciel" Ciel relaxed into Black-hair man's arms. They left the room.

Grell led them down a maze of corridors. He kept his grip firm on Ciel. He WASN'T going he mess up a third time. Ciel was behaving nicely, looking around from his arms but making to attempt to free himself.

"Mew?" He looked up at Sebastian with big curious eyes.

"It's OK Ciel" He reassured the kitten.

"Here we are" Grell announced. The kitchen was big, everything was covered in shining silver. Grell trotted over to the fridge, taking out some milk.

"Warm or cold?"

"Warm" Grell started warming up the milk.

"Bottle or bowl?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian settled Ciel down on a chair by a table.

"Bottle feed or let im drink from a bowl?" Grell repeated.

"Oh, I see, err" Sebastian couldn't let the opportunity pass "Bottle" Grell grinned.

"There's always some here, sometimes people have to bring their children"

"Are you calling Ciel my son?" Sebastian came over but keeping his eye on Ciel. Ciel was busy fiddling with his blue ribbon.

"Well, you are the one who wants to adopt him" Grell poured the milk into the bottle.

"I know, but it's Ciel's choice. He did willingly give up his soul" Sebastian felt his heart sink.

"And if you get revenge with Angela for this" Grell continued "Then HE will be getting his revenge"

"And I will have to eat his soul" Sebastian snapped "I know" Grell tested the milks temperature before handing it to Sebastian.

"You'd better give him this before he chokes on that ribbon" He said, casting his eyes on Ciel who had successfully removed his ribbon and shredded it. Sebastian chuckled. Lifting Ciel up he laid the kitten onto his lap, offering the bottle. Ciel drunk happily. Sebastian could feel his sucks at the white liquid. A small dribble ran down his chin. Sebastian's mind flew back to...yesterday? The day before yesterday? He couldn't tell, but he remembered Ciel lapping up the milk in their kitchen, in their home.

"Grell, when can I take Ciel home?" Grell thought.

"Well, he needs to be examined and have his, err S-H-O-T-S" Grell came over "But I can arrange that to be done at the mansion, so, I guess when he's finished drinking"

Sebastian tried his best to keep a formal smile on his face. Inside he was screaming with delight.

* * *

Sebastian put Ciel down as they entered the mansion.

"MR SEBASTIAN!" Finny, May-Rin and Bard cried, running up to them. Ciel jumped behind him. Sebastian straightened out his tail coat.

"What have I told you about running inside?" He asked sternly. The three servants blushed.

"We didn't know where you went" Finny said to the floor.

"I've been dealing with certain...business" The servants nodded. Their eyes fell onto Ciel.

"Young Master?" Bard gaped.

"Don't stare Bard" Sebastian scolded "It's very rude"

"What happened?" May-Rin asked. Ciel sniffed at her clothing. She squatted down and started to pet him.

"I don't know" Sebastian lied. He couldn't lie to Ciel, but he could lie to them.

"He's so cute" Finny said. Sebastian suddenly felt panic, remembering Finny's strength.

"Come here, Ciel" He called. Finny hadn't gone to stroke him, but he wanted to keep him away for the time being. Ciel came over.

"Mew?"

Sebastian picked him up, holding him in a bridal style. He turned to the servants.

"Cancel any appointments for the next week" He instructed "Keep Pluto outside. The mansion and Young Master are both at a high risk from criminals with the Young Master like this, so keep a lookout"

"Yes sir!" They all saluted before scampering off.

* * *

Sebastian made sure the bath wasn't too deep for Ciel. The water was a little cooler than what Ciel usually liked, but with fur he probably wouldn't notice.

"Ciel come here" He called from the bathroom. The open door showed Ciel on his bed, playing with a ball of wool Sebastian had found. His ears pricked up. He looked over at Sebastian. Sebastian took off his now clean tail coat and rolled up his sleeves. He had managed to change into some fresh clothes, but now he suspected that we would probably need to change after Ciel's bath. Ciel looked in to doorway.

"Mew?"

"Come here, Ciel" Holding to kitten he pulled Ciel's clothes away and placed him in the bath. Ciel sat there for a moment, unsure what to do. The water came up to his chest. Sebastian took the lavender soap. Rubbing it in his hands until he got a lather, he rubbed the soap into Ciel;s coat. Ciel licked his hand, then recoiled.

"That wasn't the wisest thing to do" Sebastian laughed. Ciel purred as Sebastian gently rubbed circled onto his back. His tail poked out the water, sending sprinkles of water across the room and onto Sebastian. Taking great care not to get it in Ciel's eyes or ears, Sebastian started to soap down Ciel's hair and face. Carefully he made Ciel lean back. Ciel reached up and played with Sebastian's hair. After all the soap was washed off, he let Ciel relax. That was the plan anyway. Ciel was busy chasing the bubbles around the bathtub. By the time Sebastian lifted him out both of them were drenched in water. He laid the kitten down on the tiles and rubbed him down with a towel. Once done, he went into the bedroom and took out his nightgown. Ciel yawned as Sebastian helped him in it. Sebastian grinned and wondered if Ciel would remember any of this. Probably not. Snuggling him under the covers he let Ciel fall asleep and exited the room, a smile on his face.

Angela walked over to Ciel. The boy slept quietly in the oversized bed.

"Goodnight, MY Ciel"

* * *

Sebastian groaned at the sight of the kitchen. Honestly, he would've thought at lest May-Rin could have kept it tidy. There where bits of blown up used-to-be-food splattered around the oven, a half eaten pie dropped on the floor, its contents spilling out into a puddle and at lest five bottles of milk had been knocked over, the glass had shattered and the white liquid slowly dribbled down the wooden surfaces. Sebastian rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb. The servants were utterly useless.

"Sebas-chan!" A giggly voice rang out. In the doorway Grell and William appeared.

"Shut up, you idiot" William said in his cool, stern voice "You WANT to blow our cover?"

Sebastian blinked and felt his heart droop. He had JUST got away from them.

"What are you doing here?" He kept his voice monotone. William looked at him, his green eyes flashed at he pushed up his glasses.

"The Angel is here"

Ciel was running through a black field. Behind him, he could hear the Angel approach.

"Ciel" She called softly, her voice was like a song.

"NO!" He screamed over his shoulder. Long black bladed of grass cut his legs with their razor sharp points. The navy-black sky intensified. He could hear his heartbeat racing to supply enough oxygen to his body. Something grabbed his foot, he fell to the ground. The devil grass cutting at him, blood oozing. A strong hand held onto his ankle. Ciel turned to face his captor. A black figure rose from the ground. Black, feathered wings sprouted from its back, long leather heels rose from its feet. It wore clothes Ciel could not describe. Dagger-like fangs gleamed inside its smiling mouth. But there was one thing Ciel knew. Those eyes. Oval, brown almost red eyes.

"Se-Sebastian?"

Sebastian head jerked as he pelted up the stairs. Ciel? Had Ciel just called him? Flying down the corridor he threw the door to Ciel's bedroom open, Grell and William joining him. All three froze. Ciel was gone. In the middle of the room a filthy black pool squirmed. A portal. The trio stormed over.

"Ciel" He whispered, reaching out a hand he placed it onto the portals surface. It blackness wriggled around it like a ripple in a pool.

"I'm going to get him" He said, almost to himself. Grell and William nodded. They stepped through.

The three fell to the black grass. Well, one, Sebastian and William both twisted so they landed on their feet. Grell fell onto his backside.

"No! Get off me!" Sebastian spun on his heels. His eyes widened. He could only gasp as he watched himself, in his true form, attack Ciel. Angela wafted over to the struggling boy and demon.

"Ciel, take my hand, be truly purified" She held out her hand to him, that cursed smile beaming softly.

"NO" Ciel screamed. He wriggled in the demons clasp.

"But Ciel, Sebastian only wants to eat you" Sebastian physically flinched. His nerves snapped.

"Get off him" He boomed, galloping through the thorny grass. His fist hit the demon straight in the head, it flew backwards. Ciel tumbled to the ground. Angela screamed a glass-breaking scream. Rows of pure white feathers flew at Sebastian who dodged with impeccable speed. But he remained away from her. If he hurt her, then Ciel would be getting his revenge, and all hope of adoption would be lost. Grell tapped her on the shoulder. She spiralled around. The Reapers and the Angel locked into combat.

"Ciel" Sebastian wheeled around. The demon was gently brushing the unconscious boys hair, smiling up at Sebastian.

"Don't. Touch. Him" Sebastian threatened, sizing up the pathetic excuse for a demon.

"Why" It asked "Because only you can? I am you" Sebastian walked forward, his face a look of death, his eyes gleaming.

"You're. Not. Me. He's mine"

"Is he now?" The demon stood up, their eyes locked "Funny, his mark of contract wasn't very strong"

The sounds of the battle storming behind him pushed Sebastian forward. He felt feathers fluttered silently from his shoulders.

"I will warn you once more, Get. Away. From. Ciel" They were now in one anthers faces. Yellow-red eyes flashed in front of Sebastian. The demon leant in.

"Make me" Sebastian eyes flared. His appearance morphed. Black, slender wings pounced from his back, his short teeth warped into pointed fangs. Sebastian engaged in a voracious battle, only meters away from Ciel. The demon sprang out, its long black nails scraping past Sebastian's face. The other hand grabbing his throat. Sebastian toppled over almost on top of Ciel. One hand on the demons, the other on the ground he managed to hold both him and the fighting demon of the ground. Pushing up he overpowered the fake. Kicking him at the knees and sending him flying. Sebastian took his chance, one hand on the demons wrist he grabbed the feathered wings, snapping the bone. The demon let out a pathetic cry of pain, its eyes boiling. It swiped at Sebastian's own wing but grasped air as Sebastian took into flight. Pounding the demon in the stomach the creature throttled across the sky, its broken wing flapping landed, crying with pain as more bones broke and the sharp grass cut. Sebastian landed, walking over with a look of disgust on his face. He looked down his nose at the withering creature.

"Such an inadequate excuse for a demon" He rose his arm, finishing the demon off. The feathers melted away from Sebastian's wings. The fangs slipped back into their blunter human teeth.

"Sebas-chan?" Grell placed a hand on his shoulder. A few yards away, a shattered, defeated Angel lay quivering on the skin-cutting ground, bound in Reapers cuffs. Sebastian looked over at William, who was examining Ciel. Ignoring Grell, he walked over, trying to control his breathing.

"Ciel?" He knelt. Ciel had several bruises across his arms where he had been gripped. He was covered in dagger-lined cuts from the black grass. William felt his forehead, checked his pulse then lent down to listen to his heartbeat.

"He's OK" He said eventually. Sebastian hand gently stroked Ciel's fur-less face before he pulled away, realising how bloody he was. William reached into his pocket. He handed a green bottle to Sebastian.

"We think this might cure him, two spoonful's a day for about three to four days" He looked back at Ciel. "He'll probably turn back into a kitten when we go back" Sebastian nodded, placing the bottle safely into his inside pocket. His arms carefully curled around the boy, pulling him away from the edged grass.

"Come on Ciel" He whispered into Ciel's human ear "Lets go home"

* * *

**Well, there you go! The next part!**

**Please R&R!**

**Sukuangtou **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

As expected, Ciel changed back into a kitten when they stepped through the portal.

"Close the portal, Angela" William sneered. The Angel cocked her head, her eyes falling upon the sleeping boy in Sebastian's arms.

"Now" Sebastian sneered, his eyes like fire. The Angels expression hardened. The two glared at one another, the hatred and resentment strong in the room. Grell, who was holding onto the cuffs that bound the Angel, tugged at them.

"Do it girly" Angela gritted her teeth. A snap of her fingers rang out. The portal groaned, the blackness twisting and turning like an animal in pain. It eat into itself, sparks flying. Sebastian decided he had enough. Turning away he carried Ciel from her deathly sight. Closing the door of Ciel's room he left the reapers to their own business. Ciel stirred in his arms.

"Ciel?" He cooed gently. He was surprised the kitten could sleep at all. He was covered in a scatter of swore looking cuts and the bruises on his arms looked hot. The cub slowly opened his eyes.

"Mew?" Ciel looked up at him. His eyes a mixture of sleep and pain.

"It's OK Ciel" Sebastian went to stroke the kitten. A gleam of red stopped him. He was still covered in that demon's blood. he couldn't risk it getting mixed with Ciel's. He smiled instead.

"Shall we go get you cleaned up?"

"Hizz" Ciel backed away from Sebastian. Sebastian gave an annoyed sigh, reaching across his bed he took Ciel by the scruff. Ciel squirmed in his arms.

"Hizz"

"Ciel, calm down" Sebastian's voice was firm. Ciel looked up "I need to clean out those cuts"

"Hizz" Ciel wrenched himself out from his hands, bounced of the bed, and scampered into the corner. Sebastian exhaled, placing the cloth down on his bedside table. Leaning against the wooden headboard he watched Ciel slowly lose interest in him and began to sniff around. He hadn't been in Sebastian's room before. Sebastian fingered his spare pair of gloves. Through the fabric the seal of their contract dimly glow. His mind cast back to when he first set eyes on the child. Locked in a cage, covered in blood, a terrified look on his fragile face. Sebastian shivered. Back then he had only thought of him as a meal. Nothing more, nothing less. Over the course of the three years that opinion had changed. Yes, Ciel could be arrogant and spoiled, but Sebastian got to see him as someone different. Someone who placed that grown-up mask on when he woke and took it off when he fell asleep. Sebastian had begun to find Ciel's nightmares bitter-sweet. He hated the fact that his precious Ciel was scared and scarred, but he couldn't help but love seeing the true Ciel, to be able to hold him for a few rare seconds before the boy came to. Sebastian knew he was harming the deal they had struck. He could change it, but Ciel would have to agree to the terms and Sebastian simply could face him about it. The boy had wanted revenge for so long it would be like giving someone a gift then snatching it back. What could he do? He was trapped in a tangle of emotions.

_**CRASH**_

"MEW!" The bowl of water on the bedside table rolled on the floor. A now soaking wet kitten stood in a puddle of water, eyes full of surprise. Sebastian desperately tried to swallow his laughter as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips, one foot tapping.

"Ciel" He pointed to the floor. Ciel crawled over, ears back.

Time for round two.

* * *

Sebastian took out the bottle he had managed to sneak out of the Reapers Academy and began to fill it up with the warmed milk. The morning sunlight flew through the kitchen window, falling upon the butler and catching the raven strands of hair. Below him, a cub quietly pawed at the bandage Sebastian had placed across his arm. His soft purrs danced around kitchen. Sebastian took out the bottle William had given him. The green glass glimmered in the bright sunlight. Taking out a spoon, Sebastian dropped in the right dosage, the sun feeling warm on is face.

"MR SEBASTIAN!" The peace was shattered. Sebastian whipped around, hiding the bottle behind his back. It was a modern one and he couldn't let the servants see it. May-Rin stumbled through the door.

"Mr Sebastian, there's a letter" She waved the letter about wildly as if it was on fire.

"Addressed to whom?" Sebastian slipped the bottle into a draw behind him.

"To you" Sebastian walked over, taking the well battered letter. Ciel followed him, sitting at his heels. May-Rin knelt, carefully feeling Ciel's ears. Ciel lent in. Sebastian looked down and couldn't help but smile. Their clumsy maid would make a good mother one day. He opened the letter to be greeted by swirly pink writing.

"What kind of ink is that Mr Sebastian?" May-Rin asked, getting up and brushing herself off.

"I have no idea" He lied "May-Rin have those sheets been cleaned?" May-Rin turned a shade of pink.

"No"

"Then could you go do those please"

"Yes Sir" She scurried out the room. Ciel watched her go, head cocked to one side.

"Mew?"

"Oh, sorry Ciel" Sebastian scooped up the boy. Retrieving the bottle he sat down on a chair. Ciel squeaked and drunk strongly. With his free hand, Sebastian scanned over the letter.

_"Hiya Sebastian!_

_Just writing to let you know on our progress with Angela. She's been given life in our prison. Great eh? You remember you wanted to adopt Ciel? Well, couldn't this be revenge? Think about it._

_Your forever,_

_Grell Sutcliff_

_xxx_

_"_

Sebastian looked down at the pink ink. Could that really be revenge? Ciel had finished his milk and was staring at Sebastian with tired eyes.

"Me-" Ciel collapsed into his chest. Sebastian held him in surprise.

"Ciel?" Ciel didn't respond. Stuffing the letter in his pocket he wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy.

"Shall we find you somewhere to rest?" He asked.

An hour or so later Sebastian went to him room to check Ciel. Quietly, he cracked open the door. He froze, standing there in surprise. Ciel had lost all his fur. It was just gone. It wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ciel stirred.

"Ciel?" Sebastian crept over, the decided to correct himself, just in case "Young Master?"

"Mew" Ciel turned over, beaming up at him. Sebastian smiled a not-quite happy, not-quite sad smile. Soon Ciel would be back to normal and this adorable cub would be gone. But maybe the thought of adoption wasn't.

"Mew!" Ciel chased the ball of wool across the drawing-room floor. His cat ears and tail twitching excitedly. The ball rolled over to the sofa. Ciel liked this. Ciel jumped on the sofa, getting ready to pounce to the floor. He sprung, grabbing the ball and rolling onto his back, hitting the table. Ciel cringed. He remembered last time he knocked something. He had gotten wet. Black-hair man had scolded him then put that horrible cream that stung onto his cuts. He hadn't liked that.

"Careful" Black-hair man said from the far side of the room. He held a feather duster in one hand and a book in another. Ciel cocked his head. Black-hair man had stopped calling him by his name. Instead he said "Young Master" or "My Lord" which Ciel didn't understand. He didn't like those names. He liked Ciel. He had also started giving him strange tasting milk which always made him sleepy. Ciel was unsure about this. Movement caught his eye. He squealed and attacked. His tail spun away from his grasp.

"Mew!" He mewed annoyingly, giving chase.

* * *

Sebastian watched as Ciel fell onto his chest again, sleep overpowering him. He couldn't help but have a heavy heart. Would Ciel agree to adoption? Would he even agree that the Angel in prison was revenge? If he did he could still force Sebastian into devouring his soul. It was all so risky. Ciel stirred into his chest, his ears fluttering against Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian quietly took the boy to his room.

* * *

The sun felt warm on Ciel's skin. He stretched under the duvet, allowing the heat to wake him up. His relaxed face frowned. If the sun was up, why was he still in his bed? Where was his butler?

"Sebastian"

There was a knock on the door, Sebastian peered through.

"My Lord?" His face was slightly frowned.

"Why am I in bed?" Sebastian swallowed. For the first time in Ciel's life, he saw Sebastian froze. Ciel rubbed his head, had he forgotten something? He remembered Lizzy, and a bottle. His eyebrows creased. Grell was there, in some sort of kitchen. Then William said something about shots. Ciel got confused. The Angel popped into his head.

"And why the HELL did you attack me?"

Sebastian reeled back.

"My Lord, how much do you remember?" He came over and sat at the foot of the bed. Ciel watched him with confused eyes.

"I don't know" He admitted "I remember seeing Grell in some sort of kitchen, and William taking about shots" He gave a stern look at Sebastian "Then you fed me and attacked me!"

"Ci-Young Master, I didn't attack you, that was part of Angela's plan"

"Angela?" Ciel stiffened on the bed "T-the Angel?"

"Yes, she was the one who turned you into a kitten" Ciel automatically reached to were the cat ears had been, they were gone.

"And our contract?" Sebastian noticeably flinched.

"The Angel has been put into the Reapers prison, sentenced with life" Sebastian swallowed "I'm afraid I can't do anything to her"

"So my revenge...is complete in a way" Ciel looked away "I guess you want my soul" Silence. Ciel waited for the answer. He waited for the "Yes" to come. Nothing. Sebastian watched him in silence.

"M-My Lord" Ciel looked at him, his breath hitched in shock. Sebastian had come closer, tears in his eyes.

"I was wondering" He struggled "How you felt about-" He paused, as if thinking what he was about to say over "About me NOT eating you soul"

"What do you mean?" Ciel gasped, wasn't his soul what Sebastian wanted?

"Could we...Change the contract?"

"What?"

"I gave you revenge and so you let me...adopt you"

"Adopt me...?" Ciel was taken back. Over the past year he had felt a bit more...what's the word? Son-like to Sebastian. He had grown to 'love' him as if he was his farther, but didn't think Sebastian saw him the same way.

"Adopt me?" He repeated.

"Yes" Sebastian looked away, looking ashamed.

"As in, you would be my father?"

"Yes"

"Sebastian" Ciel crawled over, placing a hand on his butlers shoulder. His father's shoulder "Yes, you can adopt me"

Sebastian eyes widened.

"Really?" _Really__?_ Was this happening? Ciel smiled.

"Yes, Sebastian" Sebastian grabbed Ciel, pulling him into a hug, hot tears falling down his face. He felt his shoulder become wet as Ciel cried too. He let a genuine smile cross his face.

"I love you" He paused "Son"

"I love you to, Farther"

The sunlight glowed around the two. A warm, loving glow. The ravens hair glistening, the boy's hair shining.

The Phantomhive mansion seamed to bask in sunshine. This place, once full of sorrow, tears and death blossomed in it new-found happiness. There was now a brighter future.

The End..._Of part One_...

* * *

**Well, that's the end of CATULUS The sequel I wrote called Phantasma is now up and completed! (But there's no kittens it) I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please R&R!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
